This invention relates to therapeutic skin treatment, and is particularly concerned with a skin care formulation and method for applying same particularly to the face, for imparting a youthful and healthy complexion.
Various compositions have been employed in the prior art for treatment of skin maladies including unsightly blemishes such as pimples and acne on the face.
Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,571 discloses a formulation for the treatment of acne comprising salicylic acid, resorcinol and isopropyl alcohol. The patentee states that previously employed preparations for the treatment of such skin maladies in some instances contain 60% or more of alcohol as vehicles for salicylic acid, resorcinol and some anti-bacterial agents which could otherwise not be properly and adequately dispersed for dermatological use. However, it is noted that alcohol could increase the irritating effect where the skin is already highly inflamed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,852 discloses a skin treating composition containing a combination of an acid such as lactic acid and an alcohol containing 4 to 6 carbon atoms, such as n-butanol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,907 discloses a topical therapeutic composition for treating acne, containing salicylic acid and ethanol in aqueous solution, together with benzoyl peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,008 discloses an acne preparation comprising resorcinol monoacetate, salicylic acid and isopropyl alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,730 discloses dermatological preparations comprising salicylic acid and other components such as mercuric oxide and tetra sodium ethylene diamine tetra acetate.
However, none of the prior art, to applicant's knowledge, discloses a skin care formulation effective for cleaning and freshening the skin, and particularly when applied to the face, results in removal as by peeling, of dead skin, to impart a youthful and glowing complexion.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is the provision of a skin care formulation which is effective when applied to the skin to impart a fresh youthful appearance without any substantial irritating or astringent effect.
Another object is the provision of a therapeutic skin composition which is effective when applied to the face, to remove as by peeling, the dead skin layer, together with any unsightly blemishes, and a method for applying the skin composition for producing these desired results.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a skin composition of the above type, employing several readily available therapeutic components, which when combined, particularly in certain proportions, and applied to the face, results in an improved fresh facial appearance.